Fire in Apartment 19
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: Postfinale, Joey calls the friends to Central Perk, he has some BIG news but he never shows up...
1. Chapter 1

Set post-finale, Chandler and Monica have their house and the twins, Ross and Rachel are still living in across the street, Joey is still in Apartment 19, Phoebe and Mike are married

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late, Chandler and Monica had finally gotten the twins to sleep and were about to retire themselves when the phone starting ringing – loud – Chandler bounced in typical Chandler fashion to the phone and answered it on the 2nd ring.

"Hello" Chandler said irritably.

"Hey Man!" Joey's overly cheerful voice came over the phone

"Joe, hi, look this ain't a great time, we've just put Jack and Erica to bed and if the phone has woken them up then I'm gonna drag your sorry ass down here to get them back to sleep!"

"Jeez relax man, I just wanted to ask if you, Mon and the kids could come to Central Perk for breakfast tomorrow – got some BIG news!"

Chandler felt bad, he didn't mean to snap but juggling twins, a wife and a job was starting to tire him out. "Sorry man, I'm just exhausted, hang on lemme check with Mon." Chandler covered the hand piece with his hand while he turned to his wife. "Mon, Joey wants us to meet him at Central Perk for breakfast tomorrow, apparently he has big news – wanna go?"

"Yeah sure, it'll be nice to go back to the coffee house, feels like forever…" She stopped when she saw her husband wearing his trademark deadpan look.

"Mon it's been THREE weeks!"

"So, " she said defending herself, "feels like 3 MONTHS!"

Chandler laughed and put the phone back to his ear. "That'll be great man!"

"So ok with the Misses?" Joey teased

"Do you WANT to see us tomorrow?"

"Ok, ok, I'll go, see ya tomorrow – say hi to Mon for me."

"Will do, see ya tomorrow man."

"Bye dude."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler, Monica and the twins were sitting on the orange sofa in Central Perk when Ross and Rachel entered.

"Hey guys" Rachel said as her, Ross (with Emma in arms) made their way to the couch.

"Where's Joey and Pheebs?" Ross asks.

"Joey hasn't arrived and Pheebs called my phone saying she'll be a bit late." Monica replied.

"Actually Babe I'm gonna go and get Joey, he's probably overslept and it'll be nice to see my old apartment again." Chandler said standing up.

"Chan, it's only been THREE weeks." Monica sarcastically threw at Chandler. Chandler stopped and turned around.

"You've been waiting to use that back on me since last night haven't you?"

"Yep!" Monica grinned smugly. Chandler shook his head and walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler whistled as he bolted up the stairs, he still had keys to the building and apartment 19, Joey had insisted that he kept them, which had touched Chandler. Unlike Monica's apartment only Joey and Chandler had keys to number 19, excluding Rachel when she lived there.

Chandler reached the right floor and the grin dropped from his face, he smelt smoke – he ran to the door and put his hands on it. Warm to touch – not hot, warm.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god – not good, very bad, oh shit!" Chandler managed to get his phone out his pocket and called Mon.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up…Oh Mon! Call 911, there's a fire in Joey's!"

"What? Chandler that isn't funny!"

"You think I'd JOKE about something like this!"

"Where's Joey?"

"I don't know, I gotta go in – just call 911 Mon." Then he hung up

Chandler went back to the door

"JOEY, JOEY, JO-EY!"

Nothing

Chandler got his keys out and unlocked the door, he then took a step back and kicked the door in – he was met by heat, intense heat. He shielded his face and looked inside the apartment. The fire was in the kitchen and it was almost blocking Chandler's only path to Joey's room, he didn't hesitate for a second. Chandler ran through the apartment straight to Joey's room, he pushed the door open – fearing what state his friend was going to be in on the other side.

He stepped in and found Joey lying on his bed – Chandler was praying that he was just asleep, he grabbed a bottle of water next to his bed and threw it over Joey's face. He started to come around, coughing due to all the smoke.

"Wha? Chandler? What's going on?"

"Joey there's a fire we gotta get out of here!"

Chandler grabbed Joey and dragged him out of his room. Chandler looked for his path back to safety but found that it was now engulfed in flames; Joey stood shaking next to him.

"What are we gonna do?" Joey said in a very scared voice.

Chandler didn't even hesitate – it was like he was on auto drive, he ran back into Joey's room and grabbed as many coats and blankets that he could carry and dragged Joey into the bathroom. He quickly turned on the shower and dumped all the coats and blankets into the shower; he got in himself, fully clothed and grabbed Joey with him.

Joey didn't even question Chandler, he trusted him with his life and now that was actually reality. He started to shake and cough; Chandler grabbed his arms and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't panic! The more you panic the more air you need and we don't have any to waste ok Joey."

Joey started at him blankly.

"JOEY!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't panic," he started to stutter, "Ok, so.. so.. wha.. what do we do?"

"We walk out the front door."

"WHAT! Are you crazy!"

"Joey, that's why we are in the shower, ok, the water will help, we'll wrap ourselves in these wet coats and blankets and make a run for it."

Joey stayed silent. Chandler knew they didn't have time to waste, how long had they been in here? 2 minutes maybe, a long time in terms of a fire. Chandler wasted no more time, he picked up a blanket and wrapped it around Joey's shoulders, and then he hung a coat over his head. They stepped out of the shower; Chandler held his hands on Joey's shoulder: he was shaking.

"It'll be ok Joe, I promise."

As they exited the bathroom the smoke and heat hit them full force, they started coughing violently. Chandler pulled them both down to the ground and they started to crawl as close to the door as they could without touching the flames. The door was still open, Chandler started getting dizzy, his lungs were burning but he didn't give up. He couldn't, he had a beautiful wife and 2 wonderful kids waiting for him – he will NOT give up.

When they got as close as they could Chandler pulled them up and held onto Joey.

"Joey, I'm going to push you really hard, when I do just keep your head under the coat and run as fast as you can and don't stop Joey, keep going until you are outside ok buddy?"

"What about you?" Joey whispered through coughs.

"I'm gonna be right behind you." Chandler replied ignoring the dots in front of his eyes. "Ready….GO!"

Chandler pushed and Joey ran through the fire and door – Chandler stood there, not willing to move until he made sure Joey was safe. Once he couldn't see him anymore Chandler turned and raced back into the bathroom for the other blankets and coats. As he entered he fell to his knees, coughing – NO don't give up! Chandler said to himself. He pulled himself up and over to the shower and leant in to grab a blanket.

The dots bouncing in front of his eyes suddenly got worse, he felt dizzy and his throat burnt. He finally lost the battle and his body dropped, he hit his head on the side of the bath he landed on the bathroom floor – unconscious while the fire raged around him.


	2. Chapter 2

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment.

Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica could read her husband like a book, even by just listening to his voice, and she knew that this was one time that Chandler Bing was NOT joking.

"Where's Joey?" Monica asked

"I don't know, I gotta go in – just call 911 Mon." Chandler said frantically.

"NO! Chandler please, don't go in… please." She stopped her pleading when she realised that he had hung up.

Ross and Rachel looked at Monica concerned.

"Mon, what's going on?" Ross asked, fear evident in his voice.

Monica seemed to be in shock, she sat there for what seemed like an eternity then suddenly snapped out of it. "Joey's apartment is on fire!" She said as she punched 911 into her phone.

"WHAT!" Ross and Rachel said together.

Monica wasn't even listening, she was too busy juggling her phone, trying to stand up and put the twins in their buggy at the same time. She needed to get to Chandler. Whilst Monica talked to the fire department Ross and Rachel gathered up their things and picked up Emma.

Monica hung up the phone and practically started running out of the coffee house, nearly knocking over Phoebe and Mike in the process.

"Whoa Mon where's the fire?"

At that comment Monica burst into tears and ran out the door leaving a very confused Phoebe and Mike standing there. Ross and Rachel stopped by the door, a grim look on their face.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"It's Joey and Chandler…" Ross started

"What?" Interrupted Phoebe.

"There's a fire in Joey's apartment, Chandler went up there to get him and found it. He called Mon and she called 911. We're going up there now."

"WHAT!" Phoebe said in disbelief, "are they ok?"

"We don't know" Rachel said quietly.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Phoebe screamed and ran out the coffee house just like Monica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People were running out of their old apartment building. Monica stopped by the front door and looked up, she could see smoke coming out of a window, not just any window, Joey's apartment window. All that Monica could think about was Chandler, she was about to run into the building when she hesitated – Jack and Erica! She couldn't take them in a burning building, she didn't want to and she knew that Chandler wouldn't want that.

Monica stood there, contemplating what to do when the other's raced up to her. Rachel put a hand on her shoulder and Monica turned around, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll look after Jack and Erica," Rachel said, "I have to stay here with Emma, so go," as a mother she knew the decision Monica was trying to make. Monica threw a grateful smile and followed Ross, Phoebe and Mike as they ran into the building.

People were running down the stairs in blind panic, Monica lost count how many times she was nearly shoved down the stairs but she only had one thing on her mind – Chandler.

They ran up the stairs and just before they reached Joey's floor they smelt and saw the smoke. It immediately took their breath, but they kept going. Once they reached the floor the smoke had doubled and they could barely see. In the distance they could hear fire engines; they prayed that they would get here in time.

When they saw the flames pouring out of Joey's apartment they immediately feared the worse.

"Chandler!" Monica screamed, Ross had to hold her back otherwise she would have run straight into the apartment, right through the flames. Ross held onto her tight and they just collapsed on the ground – both crying. Phoebe stood there, complete and utter shock covered her face, and Mike wrapped his arms around her protectively.

They couldn't stay there Mike realised – the fire was spreading but it's the smoke that the immediate danger.

"We gotta move, we gotta go back down." Mike said gently.

"NO!" Monica screamed, Ross started pulling her towards the stairs, just as they moved towards the stairs they heard coughing behind them. They turned and saw a figure run out of the apartment, covered in a coat and blanket.

"Chandler!" Monica screamed and ran out of Ross's arms to the hooded figure.

Joey fell to the ground, coughing, his lungs hurt like hell. He pulled off the blanket and coat and then saw a frantic Monica kneeling in front of him.

"Joey, are you ok? Where's Chandler?"

"He…he, was… right…. Be-behind m..me…" Joey said in between coughs

The 5 of them turned and waited for Chandler to come running through like Joey did.

But he never came.


	3. Chapter 3

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment.

Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel held Emma tightly as tears started to form in her eyes – she couldn't believe this was happening. Not just to Joey but to Chandler too, she loved Joey, not in the same way that she loves Ross but Joey held a special place in her heart. The only womaniser she knew that had the kindest heart, he couldn't die – he had so much to live for.

Rachel paused her thoughts for a second and looked down at Jack and Erica, sleeping peacefully, they didn't have a clue that their father was most likely fighting for his life this very second, they didn't deserve this either. In fact none of them deserved this.

Rachel sighed and sat down on the curb, not caring about getting her clothes dirty on the pavement or the strange looks she was getting. She didn't realise it at first but she was silently praying, praying that they were ok, that their perfect lives were not destroyed.

Her prayers were broken by the sound of a siren – the fire department was finally arriving. They pulled up outside the building and started running around. Rachel stood up and approached one of the fire fighters.

"Excuse me; my 2 friends are in there, in Apartment 19 – I think that's where the fire started. My other friends went up there to get them – but no one has come down yet!" Rachel said frantically.

"Ma'am, we're going to do our best to get everyone out, but you need to move back, especially since you have children."

Rachel nodded silently, she didn't have the energy to argue, to scream at them to move quicker – plus she had to take care of Emma, Jack and Erica. She shifted Emma to one arm and managed to push Jack and Erica's buggy towards Central Perk – where she waited and prayed again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross was practically carrying Monica down the stairs; she was kicking and screaming in protest.

"LET ME GO ROSS! I need to get Chandler, we can't leave him!"

"Mon there's nothing we can do, we have to get outside or it won't just be Chandler stuck in here!"

Monica sobbed; Phoebe and Mike had their arms around Joey – who was still coughing – and were supporting him as they started to go down the stairs. Joey felt terrible, as soon as he realised that Chandler wasn't going to come out the door he had started to go back in to get his best friend, but he had been held back by Phoebe and Mike. Joey couldn't believe what was going on, all he knew was that he had been asleep, then cold water woke him up and Chandler was there. For a split second before chaos hit he had a flashback of when the 2 of them lived there. He thought Chandler was either trying to get him up for an audition he was late for or to stop him from snoring.

He missed those days.

At least he could reminisce with Chandler about them, now he may not even be able to do that.

Oh Chandler, he thought, why didn't we go out together? Why did you make me go first? You've got a wife, children – why didn't I force him to go first?

Joey felt selfish, but he was so scared and Chandler had seemed so together, like he knew what to do – he saved Joey's life but possibly at the expense of his own.

Joey was pulled from his thoughts as they met fire fighters on the way down.

"My husband is in apartment 19 – we couldn't get him out! Please help him – Please!" Monica begged the 2 fire fighters.

"Ma'am we are going to do our best, please continue down the stairs, the smoke is just as dangerous as the fire." They rushed past them and run up the stairs, they got to Joey's floor and it was practically engulfed in flames. They put their breathing masks on and started to make their way into Joey's. They hosed down the front door with water, putting out enough of the fire to enter the apartment.

While one of the fire fighters kept his hose on the fire the other scanned the apartment – no one. They started to check the rooms, Joey's first.

"Clear."

Then Chandler's old room.

"Clear here too."

Finally the bathroom, he walked over – knowing that it's the only remaining room and pushed open the door. There he was, lying on the bathroom floor; head bleeding where he had hit it on the bath.

"Chief – we've found 1 victim, male, mid-thirties, head injury, smoke inhalation. Call the medics."

The fire fighter lifted Chandler and put him over his shoulder and then exited the bathroom.

The fire was under control now and other fire fighters had come up to help. Chandler was quickly carried down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rachel saw Joey come out of the building she audibly made a sigh of relief – which lasted all of about 5 seconds until she noticed 2 things, 1) Monica's hysterical state, 2) No Chandler.

The friends walked over to her, grim looks on their faces, Rachel didn't even need to ask and couldn't even if she wanted to because they were interrupted but the fire chief.

"We need to get all you checked out by the medics, especially you, sir," referring to Joey who was still coughing.

"What about Chandler?" Monica sobbed.

"We've just got confirmation that someone has been found, he's being bought down now."

"Is it Chandler? Is he ok?" Monica rushed out.

"He was found in apartment 19 and we're not sure yet, he is unconscious, that's all I know." He replied with a sympathetic smile.

Before Monica could quiz him further a fire fighter came out the building while carrying someone over his shoulder. Monica instantly knew it was Chandler. He was gently laid on a gurney and a medic started to check him over. Monica and the rest of the gang ran over.

"CHANDLER!" Monica screamed.

"Ma'am you are going to have to step back and give us room so we can do our job ok." The medic said gently. "His name is Chandler right?"

"Yes, Chandler Bing, he's my husband." Monica said quietly.

"Ok… Chandler? Chandler can you hear me?" the medic checked his vitals, "Sam, get over here I ain't got a pulse!"

A second medic flew over with a bag and started CPR on Chandler. Monica would have collapsed in shock if Ross hadn't been holding her up.

"No," she whispered, "not Chandler, please don't take him away from me."

They all watched as the medic's desperately tried to save Chandler's life – a thousand memories running through their minds, they couldn't loose him…


	4. Chapter 4

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment.

Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed.

The fire department arrived, found and got Chandler out, however he's badly hurt and the medics are fighting to save his life…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang, excluding Monica, stood around watching as the medics fought to save Chandler's life, tears streamed down their faces. Monica was on her knees sobbing, begging Chandler to fight, and pleading with his unconscious body.

"Dan, I've got a pulse! It's very faint though, and he's not breathing on his own we need to get him to the hospital now!" Said Sam, the medic.

"I need to be with him." Monica said as they rolled his gurney towards the ambulance.

Dan didn't have the heart to say no, plus she looked like she was about to go into shock so it was probably was a good idea taking her, as well as her husband and friend to the hospital.

"Ok but we need to move now." They put Chandler into the ambulance and led Joey in. Monica sat next to Joey facing Chandler. She couldn't even look at Joey right now, she knew that he would never put Chandler in harms way on purpose; they were brothers in every sense except by blood. But Monica was angry, angry that his irresponsibility had done this, questions flew through her mind. What happened to the fire alarm? Why did Joey let Chandler stay behind? Why did he leave Chandler like that, obviously he's hit his head, blood was streaming down his face, why would Joey leave him!

"Mon…" Joey started but Monica cut him off.

"Don't Joey, just don't, I can't talk to you right now. I know you never did this on purpose…"

"I never started the fire!" Joey protested

"No, I don't mean that, just…. " she sighed, "an hour ago I had the perfect life and now it's all come crashing around me! I just can't talk to you yet Joey, I'm sorry but I need to focus on Chandler." Well it was the half truth, she was focused on Chandler but that didn't stop her thinking about how this happened? How Joey could have prevented this.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence, Sam keeping a close eye on Chandler, checking his vitals etc. Monica's eyes not leaving Chandler's face, he looked peaceful and it scared her. FIGHT she silently screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining 4 watched the ambulance drive away; they were frozen to the spot until the ambulance was out of sight.

"Ok lets go." Ross said, and started to push the twins towards his car. The others followed in stony silence.

They all got in the car and started towards the hospital.

Ross had never experienced something like this before, it was disturbing, it was like time was slowing down, to the point of stopping. It seemed like a lifetime before they got to the hospital.

Rachel and Phoebe tried to keep themselves occupied with looking after Emma, Jack and Erica. Completely unsuccessfully though, every time they closed their eyes all they saw was Chandler, lying so still, so lifeless. Blood down his face, covered in soot from the fire.

Even if Chandler is okay they knew that that sight would give them nightmares for a long time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors opened and Sam and Dan wheeled Chandler out towards to awaiting doctors. Monica jumped after and tried to run after them until she was stopped by Sam.

"We need to check you out too."

"What? Why? I wasn't in the fire; I just need to be with my husband!" She protested.

"You can't help him, the doctors are doing everything they can but what you can do is look after yourself. Let me check you out."

Monica begrudgingly let him lead her and Joey into the hospital; they split them up and were led into separate cubicles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the gang arrived at the hospital. Ross, who had taken charge, walked up to the receptionist.

"I'm here for Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbiani. They were bought in from a fire; my sister was in the ambulance, Monica Bing. Is she in the waiting room?"

The receptionist checked her computer.

"Okay, Chandler Bing is in ICU, 3rd floor; if you go up there the doctor should be able to tell you about his condition. Monica Bing is in room 219 on the 2nd floor, she is being treated for shock. And Joey Tribbiani is being treated for smoke inhalation, room 302 also on the 2nd floor."

"Thank you." Ross walked back to his friends. "Ok, she doesn't know anything about Chandler except that he's in intensive care."

They all looked distraught at this news.

"Mon and Joey are both in private rooms on the second floor…" Rachel interrupted before he could finish.

"Why has Mon been admitted?"

"Shock." Ross said quietly. He continued "and Joey is being treated for smoke inhalation."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Phoebe said as she made her way to the lifts.

"Wait Pheebs, who is going to see who?" Rachel asked.

"How about Mike and I go and see Joey, Rach you go and see Mon, take the twins, she'll want to see them. And Ross you go and find out about Chandler."

They all nodded in agreement and made their way to see their friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross walked into ICU, worried that he was going to be given bad news. He walked up to a nurse and asked to see Chandler.

"We will have to get the doctor to talk to you before you see him I'm afraid," she said gently, "are you a relative?"

"He's my brother-in-law."

"Ok," she gave a warm sympathetic smile, "I'll page the doctor for you."

10 minutes of pacing later the doctor turned up. "Hi, Mr..?"

"Geller, Ross Geller. Chandler is my brother-in-law."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Acenseo and I've been treating Chandler."

"Is he ok?"

"I have good news and bad news Mr. Geller. Let's go somewhere more private."

Ross followed the doctor into a small room, dreading what he was going to tell him. He must be alive though, otherwise it'll just be bad news. Again time slowed down and the 30 seconds it took to walk to the relatives' room seem like to take years…


	5. Chapter 5

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment.

Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed.

The fire department arrived, found and got Chandler out, however he's badly hurt and the medics are fighting to save his life.

Chandler is rushed to the hospital, the gang follow. Once at the hospital Ross goes to find out how Chandler is while Rachel goes to Monica and Phoebe and Mike go to see Joey. The doctor tells Ross he has good and bad news…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross sat down while the doctor closed the door.

"Mr. Geller," started Dr. Acenseo, "we've managed to stabilise Mr. Bing and treat the smoke inhalation. Does Mr. Bing smoke?"

"He used to, not for years now, although I'm sure he sneaks one every now and then."

"Well because of his smoking his lungs will take longer to heal but apart from that there isn't any lasting damage."

"Is that it? Is that the bad news? You had me worried." Ross said relieved.

"No Mr. Geller, that was the good news," he paused and took a deep breath. "Mr. Bing has a serious head injury; he is currently in a coma." He paused to let this new information sink him.

Ross sat there in silence, not sure what to say. He could tell by the tone of the doctor's voice that this was very serious, and Ross wasn't naïve, he knew head injuries were serious.

"So, err… well will he recover?" Ross asked bluntly, he had to know.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. He may wake up in an hour, a day, a month or maybe never. Right now there is some swelling around his brain. Once that has gone down we can do some more tests to see if there is any brain damage but right now I'm afraid we are just going to have to be patient."

Ross didn't know how to react; he couldn't believe that this was happening to Chandler, his brother-in-law, his best friend. They had known each other for many, many years, they had had many firsts together, their lives were so intertwined, he was married to his sister, and Chandler was his children's god-father as well as uncle. Ross was devastated, and he knew that what he was feeling now was nothing compared to how Monica was going to feel when he broke the news. Then it hit him, HE was going to have to tell her, he was going to break his little sister's heart – tears filled Ross's eyes when that sunk in, but he pushed it aside, one thing at a time.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course." Dr. Acenseo said sympathetically, they stood up and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel entered Monica's room; she pushed the twins alongside Monica's bed then pulled up a chair. She sat down with Emma on her lap and looked over to Monica. The first thing that hit Rachel was how pale Monica was, literally all the colour had dropped from her skin; she was practically white, like a china doll.

Monica was half-asleep when Rachel entered and she woke up completely when she heard Rachel move the chair to her bedside.

"Rach," Monica whispered weakly, "how's Chandler, I need to know, no one will tell me what's going on."

"Honey I don't know, Ross has gone to find out. How are you though?"

"I'm fine; I just need to know about Chandler."

Rachel tried to smile reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Don't lie to me Rach, please don't, I need to know the truth."

"Mon, I really don't know, look try not to worry, rest, you've got 2 beautiful babies who need their mum."

"They also need their father." Monica said, fighting back the tears.

Rachel knew that there wasn't anything she could say to comfort Monica, so she just got onto the bed next to her, set Emma down on the chair and just held Monica – rocking her back and forth while she cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe and Mike found Joey's room and quietly opened the door. Joey was sound asleep, an oxygen tube in his nose and a drip in his arm. Phoebe sat down while Mike stood behind her, hands on her shoulders as a sign of support.

They stayed like that, in silence for about 10 minutes before a nurse entered.

"Hello there, visiting Mr. Tribianni? Well of course you are, isn't it weird that Dr. Drake Ramoray is actually in this hospital – and I," the nurse stressed the I, "am looking after him." Phoebe was disgusted, here they were, Chandler and Joey hurt and this nurse has the cheek to make light of the situation. Phoebe tensed, fighting back the urge to shout at the overly-cheery nurse.

Mike sensed Phoebe tense up and changed the conversation before Phoebe said something.

"Can you tell us how our friend is doing?"

"Oh he should be fine, he's here for precaution, should be able to go home tomorrow or the day after. The doctor will be around later, he'll be able to tell you more." She threw another overly-cheery smile, checked Joey's drip and oxygen then left.

"Insensitive bitch!" Phoebe broke the silence.

"Phoebe!" Mike said in shock.

"Yeah Pheebs, don't insult the hot nurse." Joey whispered.

"Joey!" Phoebe exclaimed, pulling him into a fierce hug. "Oh my god Joey we were SO worried."

"How's Chandler," Joey asked, that being the only thing on his mind at the present. He needed to know that Chandler was going to be ok, he HAD to be ok. It was Chandler.

"We don't know yet Joey, Ross has gone to check." Phoebe replied as she released Joey.

"He's gonna be fine." Joey said, more to himself than to Phoebe and Mike. "He has to be."

They stayed silent, contemplating Joey's comment.

It was Chandler; of course he'll be ok, won't he?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross sat down next to Chandler, not that he had much of a choice, he was so shocked by how Chandler looked that if he didn't sit down he'll fall down instead.

He was very pale, had a horrible looking tube down his throat and lots of beeping machines around him. He was so still it was unnerving, in all the years he had known Chandler he had always had this nervous energy, he could never sit still. Even when he was asleep, which he discovered when they roomed together in college. He had a horrible black/blue bruise on the side of his head; a small cut was in the centre, which had been stitched up. He couldn't believe how that small cut had produced so much blood and had caused so much damage.

He leant forward and gently took Chandler's hand and held it tightly, he closed his eyes and sat there, he knew he needed to go and see Monica but right now, right this second he needed to be there, with Chandler, willing him to wake up so he didn't have to break his little sister's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment. Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed. The fire department arrived, found and got Chandler out, however he's badly hurt and the medics are fighting to save his life.

Chandler is rushed to the hospital, the gang follow. Once at the hospital Ross goes to find out how Chandler is while Rachel goes to Monica and Phoebe and Mike go to see Joey. The doctor tells Ross he has good and bad news. The doctor explained to Ross that Chandler was in a coma and it is possible that he may never wake up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross stood in front of Monica's room trying to build the courage to go in, he had stayed with Chandler for about 15 minutes and when he didn't stir once Ross knew that he had to go and tell Monica, he knew that she was most likely going crazy with worry.

He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Ross how's Chandler?" Monica said immediately, her and Rachel were still sitting together on the bed however now Emma and the twins were also on there, their mothers holding them protectively.

Ross sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Monica's hand. She looked into his eyes; those powerful blue eyes were begging him to tell her that everything would be ok. He wished he could grant her that wish.

"Mon, Chandler is in a coma." He just came out with it, he had to get straight to the point otherwise he was going to breakdown – that he couldn't do, he had to be strong, not just for his sister but for the others too.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said. Monica stayed silent.

"Will he wake up?" Monica finally said in a small voice.

"They don't know, he has some swelling around his brain so once that has gone down they are going to do some tests to check for brain damage, then they can tell us more."

At the words 'brain damage' Monica let out a strangled cry. Rachel put her arms around her again but this time she shrugged them off and got up.

"I'm going to see him, he may wake up for me right?" Monica said hopefully.

"Possibly sweetie." Ross said, not wanting to dash any hopes. Monica picked up her clothes from the cupboard next to her and walked into the bathroom to get changed. She felt sick, her life was crumbling around her – she could literally feel her heart shattering into tiny pieces. 24 hours ago they were at the park, Chandler had gotten the day off so they decided to take the twins to the park. They were too young to actually play on anything but they wanted to do something as a family. A normal family, that's what they were and that's when it hit her – they may never be normal again, she could end up a single parent raising 2 children.

Her heart ached, she missed him so much already, and she couldn't begin to comprehend how to live without him. They had known each other since their late teens; he was her friend, her lover, her confidant, her husband, the father of her children – her life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked down the corridor to Joey's room, Ross holding Monica protectively, Rachel still looking after the children. They reached his room, knocked and entered. Joey was dozing on the bed while Mike was sat in the chair with Phoebe in his lap.

"Guys how's Chandler?" Phoebe asked; Joey opened his eyes when he heard Phoebe's question. Ross answered.

"He's in a coma." Joey sat up right, eyes wide in fear.

"But he's gonna wake up right?"

"They don't know." Ross replied quietly. Monica had her arms around Ross in a death grip and she was shaking, not only from fear of Chandler never waking up but also from anger. She couldn't be around Joey; like in the ambulance a thousand questions flooded her brain and right now she wanted to blame someone and Joey was the obvious candidate.

"I need to see Chandler." Monica said to Ross, pulling him towards the door.

"Wait Mon, can I go too?" Joey asked.

"NO!" Monica said forcefully, everyone was shocked, Monica had been so quiet since the fire that is surprised them where she'd found that obvious anger from. "I don't want you near him." And on that comment she let go of Ross and walked out of the room.

The others stood in silence and shock, Joey looked devastated. It was Ross who was the first to say anything. "Joe don't take it personally, she's upset and looking for someone the blame. We don't blame you. Look, why don't you guys stay here and let me take Mon to see Chandler first, let her be with him. I'm sure she'll calm down in a bit, then I'll come a get you."

Joey just nodded sadly and Ross gave a supportive smile to everyone then left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica hadn't waited for Ross to come out, in fact she didn't even think about Ross all she could think about was Chandler. She had managed to find her way to ICU easily enough and a nurse showed her to her husband's room.

Monica walked in and her hands flew up to her mouth in shock – he was so still, so pale. Just like Ross it had unnerved her to see Chandler lying so still, especially since he's normally a living version of the energiser bunny!

She sat down, leant over and kissed his foreheadd and stroked his cheek. Flashbacks started playing in her head again – London, telling everyone about them (or rather everyone finding out on their own!), Chandler asking them to live together, his proposal, their wedding and the day they got their children. For Monica it was her fairytale – the one that she had been looking for for years and years and all the time he was just across the hall.

Ross stood by the door watching her, watching the tears stream down her face. Suddenly she heard Monica whisper.

"You can't leave us Chandler, please, oh baby please – I can't do this without you, on my own I'm neurotic and obsessive but when we are together…" she paused, "we are perfect."

Ross couldn't watch it anymore, he had held it together all day and he knew he was near breaking point. Monica couldn't handle Ross breaking down at the moment and he knew that so he silently left the room. Ross walked around the maze of corridors until he found a quite corner, then he slid down the wall onto the floor and broke down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Ok so I'm writing a couple of chapters a day here, but I need suggestions - I'm a bit stuck now so tell me what YOU want to happen... leave suggestions in reviews pls. The quicker you review the quicker I write the next chapter... Ohhhh don't you just love blackmail - hehehehehe


	7. Chapter 7

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment. Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed. The fire department arrived, found and got Chandler out, however he's badly hurt and the medics are fighting to save his life.

Chandler is rushed to the hospital, the gang follow. Once at the hospital Ross goes to find out how Chandler is while Rachel goes to Monica and Phoebe and Mike go to see Joey. The doctor tells Ross he has good and bad news. The doctor explained to Ross that Chandler was in a coma and it is possible that he may never wake up.

Ross breaks the news to the gang and Monica is obviously distraught and blames Joey. Monica now sits by her husband praying that he'll wake up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica refused to move from Chandler's side, she sat there the rest of the day and through night. Exhaustion finally got the better of her so she crawled onto the bed with Chandler and gently wrapped her arms around him without disturbing the tubes and wires monitoring his health. In five minutes she was fast asleep.

"Mon"

The familiar voice was soothing; she opened her eyes and looked up. She found herself looking into Chandler's blue eyes.

"Chandler?" She whispered. "You're awake?" He lifted his hand and placed a finger on her lips to stop her talking.

"Don't talk." He said, pulling her closer. "Just enjoy the moment, I wanna just hold you, remember this moment forever."

She sighed contently and held him tightly. Her eyes glanced around her and she immediately became confused, they weren't in the hospital room anymore, they were in their bedroom in their house. She turned her head back to Chandler.

"This is a dream isn't it?" She said sadly, "you're not awake, I'm just asleep."

"Then it's a good dream," Chandler replied kissing her tenderly. "I love you Monica, with all my heart."

"Are you saying goodbye?" She asked, worried.

"Can't a husband tell his wife that he loves her?"

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Please don't leave me Chandler." She said, tear ducts opening again.

"I won't, not willingly anyway, I don't think I have much of a choice anymore. Guess it's up to the man upstairs."

"Don't make jokes about this Chandler."

"Sorry," he said, playing with her hair. After a moment Chandler sat up, pulling Monica up with him. He leant over to their bedside table and picked up her brush. He turned her around and gently brushed her hair. Monica loved it when Chandler did that, it was such an innocent gesture with so much love behind it. She knew that Chandler loved her, but moments like this – they made her feel like a Queen.

They sat in silence, Monica in between Chandler's legs, leaning back on him silently as he continued to brush her hair. After about 10 minutes he put the brush down and started to massage her shoulders. He was so tender and giving, most of her ex's only paid this much attention when they were after sex but not Chandler. He did this because he wanted to – he worshipped the ground she walked on and she felt exactly the same.

"You have to forgive Joey." Chandler said, breaking the silence.

Monica sighed.

"This isn't his fault and you know it. I know you're angry but it isn't his fault, it's my fault. I should have left with Joey rather than making him go first. If anyone is to blame it's me."

"No Chandler, you're a hero, this isn't your fault."

"Then how is it more Joey's fault than mine?"

"Because he was irresponsible! Why didn't the fire alarm go off? How did the fire even start? He probably left the stove on or something else Joey-like."

"But you don't know that? It could have been an electrical fault; the fire alarm could have been faulty. Look we can speculate but we don't know the truth, not yet, so you can't blame Joey. I know that if it had been me in there Joey would have done the same. I know that and you know that."

Monica sighed again and turned around to look Chandler in the eyes.

"I know, but I can't loose you. And the twins need their daddy."

"I know Mon; I don't want to loose you or the twins either. We both have to be patient. Wait it out. But Mon, if the worse should happen you know that I'll always be watching over you – protecting you, Jack and Erica. I may not be there physically but nothing will stop my soul from being with you. Just like now."

They leant back on the bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Monica woke up it was morning and the early morning sun shone brightly though the window. She sat up and turned to Chandler. Her smile turned to a frown when she clicked that last night was definitely a dream, he was still laying there, hurt, tube down his throat, skin ghostly pale.

She wondered how many mornings she would have to wake up without him, without his smile, without his arms around her. She stroked his face gently and laid back down – if she was asleep she was with him and he wasn't dangling between life and death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: I know it's short but I have ideas for the next few chapters, not sure how long this is going to be. I originally wanted it to be 5 chapters but my chapters are a little short so that's why there are more of them. I hope you are enjoying it so far:-)


	8. Chapter 8

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment. Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed. The fire department arrived, found and got Chandler out, however he's badly hurt and the medics are fighting to save his life.

Chandler is rushed to the hospital, the gang follow. Once at the hospital Ross goes to find out how Chandler is while Rachel goes to Monica and Phoebe and Mike go to see Joey. The doctor tells Ross he has good and bad news. The doctor explained to Ross that Chandler was in a coma and it is possible that he may never wake up. Ross breaks the news to the gang and Monica is obviously distraught and blames Joey. Monica now sits by her husband praying that he'll wake up.

Monica stays by Chandler's bedside and eventually falls asleep, Chandler visits her in her dream and tells her to forgive Joey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep – he wanted too but he couldn't. The guilt was too much, it was like his body and brain fighting a battle, his body yearned to sleep, it needed rest but his brain was torturing him, not letting him switch off – maybe it was his brain's way of punishing him.

The doctor had given him the all clear and said he could go home tomorrow, at first Joey was pleased – he hated hospitals, but then he remembered that he didn't actually have a home to go to anymore. Rachel, Phoebe and Mike had stayed until visiting hours were over then they went in search for Ross to find out about Chandler. They all wanted to see him but they backed off for Monica's sake. Rachel had thrown herself into looking after Emma and the twins, Mike had focused on supporting Phoebe while Joey sunk deeper into the black hole of guilt.

He sighed and rolled over, glancing at the clock on the wall, 2.03am, he was so restless and every time he closed his eyes all he could see was fire and smoke – suffocating him and Chandler, then Chandler disappears.

He rolled over again and squeezed his eyes tightly shut – trying to block out everything. He was trying so hard that it was the last straw for his exhausted body and now brain, so he fell into a restless sleep.

Suddenly he was in the apartment again, but this time it wasn't on fire, Joey was confused. He was standing next to the kitchen counter looking around when one of the recliners spun around.

Chandler! He wasn't hurt, how is this possible?

"Hey man!" Chandler said, showing one of his silly grins.

"How… I mean what? Ok I'm confused." Joey said with a frown on his face

"Nothing new there then." Chandler shot back. "So, wanna watch some Baywatch?"

Joey decided that forget the horror that had just lived through and treasure this time with Chandler.

"Yeah dude!" He ginned back. Joey sat down in the adjacent recliner.

"Do we dare?" Chandler said, hand on the recliner handle.

"Oh I think we do!"

"Ready, on 3… 1, 2, 3." They both pulled the handles the leg rest came up.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" They both said simultaneously. Next they leant back so the back reclined back too.

"AHHHHHHH" They both moaned in delight.

Chandler turned the TV on and they both started watching Baywatch, laughing, having a beer, ogling over Yasmine Bleeth, they were having fun like they did when they lived together, before Chandler and Monica, just like their old bachelor days.

Chandler stood up and picked up the phone. "Hey you want the Joey special?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." They smiled at each other then Chandler turned away to talk to the pizza people. This was great, Joey thought, it was just the two of them, having a good time, no fire, no smoke, no head injuries! No worries.

They were halfway through the second pizza when Chandler said, "Y'know I don't blame you Joe?"

Joey paused; he had a slice of pizza half way to his mouth. "But I do, you should have just left me Chandler, you have more to live for than me."

"Hey!" Chandler said sharply, "do NOT talk like that, you have everything to live for! But hey, let's not talk about it, we're having a great time, but I just needed to tell you that this is NOT your fault and Monica doesn't blame you Joey, not deep down. She's looking for someone to blame, I told her that this wasn't your fault, it was an accident. No one saw this coming, Joe."

"Doesn't stop me from feeling like it is my fault though."

"I know, I know which is why I'm here – I know you Joe, you're my brother, I would be thinking the same if it was you in that hospital instead of me! I just needed to tell you that, in case this doesn't have a happy ending."

"But you are going to wake up right?"

Chandler laughed "Joe, Monica asked me the same thing, I don't have any control over that. If I am meant to wake up then I will." He paused, "but I'm tired Joey," his eyes sunk a little, "so tired and I am fighting but I don't know if I'll win."

Joey stared deep into Chandler's eyes and said with complete conviction, "You will wake up, you have too." Joey turned back to Baywatch – determined to end this evening on a happy note. "Y'know I never told you my big news."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"I got an acting gig in LA, I'm gonna be moving there. I think a new start would be good, new opportunities – lots of them."

"Good for you man! Congratulations, remember us, the little people, when you win your first Oscar."

They laughed, clinked their beer cans in congratulations to Joey and again returned back to Baywatch. Forgetting reality for a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Ok another chapter up - I know I'm dragging this out, and I know how annoying it can be coz it winds me up when other authors post bitty chapters without actually progressing with the plot BUT I am updating everyday, sometimes twice a day. So I had 2 choices really, update with big chapter every couple of days or small chapters every day. I prefer the latter one obviously. Anyhoo, review please, the more I get the more I will update!


	9. Chapter 9

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment. Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed. The fire department arrived, found and got Chandler out, however he's badly hurt and the medics are fighting to save his life.

Chandler is rushed to the hospital, the gang follow. Once at the hospital Ross goes to find out how Chandler is while Rachel goes to Monica and Phoebe and Mike go to see Joey. The doctor tells Ross he has good and bad news. The doctor explained to Ross that Chandler was in a coma and it is possible that he may never wake up. Ross breaks the news to the gang and Monica is obviously distraught and blames Joey. Monica now sits by her husband praying that he'll wake up.

Monica stays by Chandler's bedside and eventually falls asleep, Chandler visits her in her dream and tells her to forgive Joey. During the same evening Chandler also visits Joey in a dream and tells him that it's not his fault.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the Ross, Rachel and Phoebe returned back to the hospital. They first went to Joey's room to see how he was doing, they knocked and entered quietly. They found Joey standing by the window, dressed in the trousers he had on yesterday and a t-shirt from the gift shop that Phoebe had bought for him yesterday. He leant on the window sill, watching the rain hitting the glass, deep in thought. He was thinking about his dream, was it real? He knew that it couldn't be real but had Chandler's spirit visited him during the night? He was going to talk to Phoebe about it, she would know, well more than he would anyway.

"Hey Joe," Rachel said, quietly grabbing his attention. He turned around and looked into their sad faces, he suddenly felt the guilt again, he didn't just hurt Chandler, he had hurt them all. His face dropped, he couldn't make contact with their eyes, he couldn't look at the sadness in their eyes.

"How are you feeling Joey?" Ross said.

Joey didn't want their sympathy, in his eyes he didn't deserve it, so he decided to talk about the dream – he needed to know if it was true, if Chandler could have visited him.

"I had a dream about Chandler last night."

No one spoke for a couple of seconds. Finally Phoebe spoke. "What happened?"

"He told me that the fire wasn't my fault, and that Monica was just upset.

"He's right Joey, you listen to him…

"But that's not all," Joey interrupted it, it was strange, it was like that it was REALLY him, he knew that he was hurt and that Monica blames me. It was like his spirit visited me… Could that happen Pheebs?" Joey asked, his eyes pleading with her to say yes.

"It could be Joey, if ghosts can visit us then why not trapped souls?"

"Trapped souls?" Ross asked doubtingly.

"Yeah, souls those are neither living nor dead. Duh" Phoebe said as it was obvious.

Ross, just shook his head, he didn't have the energy to argue with Phoebe so he changed the subject.

"Look, lets all and go and see Chandler, plus I want to make sure Mon is ok."

Joey suddenly was very nervous but he needed to talk to Monica, and mostly importantly see Chandler. Maybe he'll wake up today and we'll all be laughing about this tomorrow in the coffee house.

Hope was all he had.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica was sitting by Chandler, holding his hand, she was silent. She had talked to him, begged him, made deals with him, said she'll promised to do anything he wanted, she did everything she could to try and wake him up.

Short of jumping up and down on the bed.

Monica smiled at the thought of that!

Being with Chandler meant seeing life through his eyes, his perception, and the same was for Monica. That was why their relationship was so strong, they talked to each other, been there for each other, that bond had been there for over a decade. It wasn't built on love, it was built on friendship and that meant they knew the other side of the story.

They saw each other at their weakest and when life got one of them down the other was there to pick them up – So Monica knew that the 'jumping' comment came from him, his thoughts in her mind. And she knew that the reason behind the comment was to make her smile.

"Chandler, thank you." She said gently, stroking his face lovingly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Chandler's room the rest of the gang have just arrived. Ross started towards the door when Joey stopped him.

"Ross, can I first? Please, I want to talk to Monica."

Ross hesitated, he didn't wasn't to upset Monica, she had enough to be worried about, he wasn't sure about letting Joey in, but something in his heart told him letting Joey talk to Monica was the right thing.

Chandler would want you to

Ross sighed; he decided to let Joey talk to Monica.

"Okay Joe."

Joey smiled gratefully and gently pushed Chandler's door open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica heard someone coming into the room; she turned her head and saw Joey standing nervously by the door. Monica immediately tensed up – was she ready to forgive Joey?

Talk to Joey

Monica turned her head to Chandler – she studied his face, no movement but she understood.

"Hey Joe," she said, trying to make things casual. "Pull up a chair; I know Chandler would want you here."

Joey was surprised, and happy. Maybe the dream was real, Chandler said Monica didn't blame him so he pulled up and chair and sat down.

"We need to talk." Monica started…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Ekk mind block… soz, will update another chapter soon. I think I have the ending but I don't have the "talk" sorted and I don't to wreck it by rushing – I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed. I'm very tired at this moment so give me a thumbs up or a thumbs down… up great, next chapter tomorrow hopefully, down I'll pull it and rewrite it tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment. Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed. The fire department arrived, found and got Chandler out, however he's badly hurt and the medics are fighting to save his life.

Chandler is rushed to the hospital, the gang follow. Once at the hospital Ross goes to find out how Chandler is while Rachel goes to Monica and Phoebe and Mike go to see Joey. The doctor tells Ross he has good and bad news. The doctor explained to Ross that Chandler was in a coma and it is possible that he may never wake up. Ross breaks the news to the gang and Monica is obviously distraught and blames Joey. Monica now sits by her husband praying that he'll wake up.

Monica stays by Chandler's bedside and eventually falls asleep, Chandler visits her in her dream and tells her to forgive Joey. During the same evening Chandler also visits Joey in a dream and tells him that it's not his fault. The next day Joey and Monica both decide to talk to each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ross, Rachel and Phoebe sat outside Chandler's room while Monica and Joey talked.

"Y'know," Rachel started, "I also had a dream about Chandler last night."

"Me too." Ross and Phoebe said at the same time.

They all looked at each other.

"In mine," Ross started, "We were back in college…"

FLASHBACK

Ross was tossing and turning in his sleep, he couldn't relax knowing that Chandler may never wake up. He got up and went to the bathroom; he opened his medicine cabinet and picked up a bottle of sleeping pills. He needed to sleep, he needed to be strong for Monica, he swallowed a pill dry since he couldn't be bothered to get a glass of water and then went back to bed.

Ross opened his eyes, he felt awake and refreshed; he stood up and got out of bed. It took him a few seconds before he realised he wasn't in his bedroom anymore, he was in his old college dorm room. He glanced over to the other bed in the room and noticed Chandler on it looking through pictures.

"Dude, can you LOOK more like a dork in this picture?" Chandler laughed holding out the picture he was looking at to Ross. It was a picture from their end of freshman year party. Ross walked over and took the picture in his hand and smiled.

"Well you don't look any cooler Mr Flock of Seagulls."

"Hey that was the height of fashion!" Chandler said in defence. He sighed, "I miss college at times, I mean not the lack of women and the boring studying but the carefree life. No responsibilities, no one to worry about except yourself." He paused, "we had a lot of fun didn't we?"

Ross smiled, "yeah, it was a blast." He trailed off thinking about the fun times.

"I'm sorry Ross." Ross was pulled from his thoughts by Chandler.

"What for?"

"For hurting Monica, I promised I would never let that happen and I know I haven't hurt her on purpose but I still have. Guess you want to kick my ass now, at least you don't have to track me down." Chandler tried to joke, "I'm standing right here, take you're best shot."

Ross wasn't amused, "Chandler I'm not going to 'kick your ass', I know I haven't really said this before but you are the best thing that ever happened to my sister. She's complete with you and I've never seen her happier."

Chandler smiled, "She has made me so happy."

Ross noticed the change in tense.

"Makes Chandler, she makes you happy, it's not over yet."

Chandler made a small smile and looked out the window. After a few minutes of silence he turned back to Ross. "Promise me something Ross."

"Anything."

"If I don't win this fight will you tell her I love her and that I'm sorry."

"Dude everything will turn out ok, you can tell her yourself."

"Please Ross, just promise me, and also make sure the twins know that I love them, very much. It doesn't matter that they aren't ours biologically. When I first held them I knew I could never let anything happen to them or screw them over like my parents did to me. I worship them, and Monica."

Ross saw the tears forming in Chandler's eyes and knew he needed to make that promise for him.

"I promise Chandler."

"Thank you, and thank you for being there for me over the years. You took me in from day one Ross and if you hadn't I wouldn't be the person I am today or have the wonderful life I have," Chandler said, "or had." Chandler commented quietly.

Ross ignored Chandler's last comment and just walked to him and engulfed him in a massive hug.

END OF FLASHBACK

"…and then I woke up." Ross finished telling Rachel and Phoebe about his dream. "Well how about yours?" He said to the girls.

"Well Chandler and I were fighting over cheesecake…" Rachel started her story.

FLASHBACK

"We are SO bad," Chandler said, "but this cheesecake is definitely easing the guilt."

"You're guilty about what?" Rachel asked, stuffing her face with a spoon full of cheesecake, she was too busy enjoying the creamy filling rather than paying attention to Chandler.

"Okay so I gather you are too busy stuffing your face to listen to me. Maybe I should take the cheesecake away; it was me who stole it. I think I should do the right thing and return it…" Chandler reached for the cheesecake but Rachel grabbed it away before he could get to it.

"Oh no no no no. You just want it for yourself!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Ok, ok we know how this ended last time so how about we promise to share this time, and eat it all in one goes now so there's no temptation." Chandler suggested.

"Are you suggesting we sit here and stuff a whole cheesecake down because we aren't adult enough to share?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

They both sat down at the kitchen table (in Chandler and Monica's old apartment) and started to demolish the cheesecake.

"Y'know I miss this." Rachel said in between mouthfuls.

"What? Thieving from little old ladies?"

"No," Rachel laughed, "us hanging out, like when we went to the beauty parlour."

"Aww Rach, I thought we were NEVER going to talk about that."

"Oh Chandler going to a beauty parlour does not make you gay, we've been over that."

"But that doesn't stop people thinking it though." Chandler moaned.

Rachel laughed; she then remembered the Chandler's present situation. Chandler noticed her face drop.

"Whatever happens Rach, just remember our secret cheesecake."

Rachel met Chandler's eyes and gave a small smile.

"I'd rather remember it with you than without you."

Chandler walked over to Rachel and gave her a big hug.

No more words were needed.

END OF FLASHBACK

"What cheesecake?" Ross asked confused.

"I'm afraid that's me and Chandler's little secret." She grinned.

"Chandler and I were playing with the chick and the duck…" Phoebe started describing her dream.

FLASHBACK

"I don't get it Chandler." Phoebe said, playing with the duck.

"What?"

"How can you have a chicken and a duck as pets and then eat cook their relatives right in front of them?"

Chandler looked baffled. "How do you know they are related?"

"How do you know they aren't?" Phoebe said back. "How would you like it if I decided to cook your brother, for example, right in front of you."

"I'd say you'd have the wrong person because I'm an only child." Chandler threw back.

"Ok smarty pants, what about your mum?"

"Then I'd say good luck with getting any meat of her, she's mostly plastic now."

"Chandler!" Phoebe snapped

"Sorry, sorry," Chandler laughed, "but I'm Chandler, funny is all I have." Phoebe laughed back.

"Who is going to make us laugh if you leave us Chandler?" Phoebe said seriously.

"Pheebs, you of all people know that I'd never really leave, I'd have too much fun haunting you guys."

They both laughed and hugged.

"I KNOW!" Chandler said excitedly, "ok lets play the cowboy game!"

"Yeah!" Phoebe agreed, they both ran to a barcalounger each.

"You go first." Chandler said to Phoebe.

"Ok, are you ready you yellow bellied, stink invested, maggot… DRAW!" They both pulled the barcalounger handles together.

"I win!" Phoebe said.

"No way! That was a tie, let's go again!"

And so they played, just like the good old days.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rachel and Ross were laughing at Phoebe's dream.

"I never realised how important he is to us, not until the possibility he may not be there anymore." Rachel said sadly. Ross and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

They just sat there, the three of them, absorbed by memories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Hey, sorry for the delay in updating this but I've had a busy week so far, work is mad, trying to organise my new flat and trying to gently breakup with my stalker of a boyfriend. So I'm pleased I've managed to get this up - but I found that once I started writing it it just flew out of me, hope you like this. Next part will be Mon and Joey's talk.


	11. Chapter 11

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment. Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed. The fire department arrived, found and got Chandler out, however he's badly hurt and the medics are fighting to save his life.

Chandler is rushed to the hospital, the gang follow. Once at the hospital Ross goes to find out how Chandler is while Rachel goes to Monica and Phoebe and Mike go to see Joey. The doctor tells Ross he has good and bad news. The doctor explained to Ross that Chandler was in a coma and it is possible that he may never wake up. Ross breaks the news to the gang and Monica is obviously distraught and blames Joey. Monica now sits by her husband praying that he'll wake up.

Monica stays by Chandler's bedside and eventually falls asleep, Chandler visits her in her dream and tells her to forgive Joey. During the same evening Chandler also visits Joey in a dream and tells him that it's not his fault. The next day Joey and Monica both decide to talk to each other.

Monica and Joey weren't the only ones to have dreams about Chandler; Ross, Rachel and Phoebe also had dreams, in the last chapter they described them to each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beeps of the machines around Chandler drowned out the silence, after Joey sat down next to Monica they just stayed like that for a while. Not speaking, just silently watching Chandler. Finally Joey broke the silence.

"Mon, I'm so so so so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I love Chandler like a brother and it's killing me seeing him hurt, even more knowing that you are in pain."

Monica didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"No Joey, I owe you an apology, I shouldn't have blamed you, I was just, well still am, really angry and scared and worried." She signed, "I just want him back Joey. I can't live without him."

Monica started to cry, Joey got out of his chair and knelt next to her and embraced her in a hug.

"It'll be okay Mon, and you don't need to apologise, it's neither of our faults. It…" Joey paused trying to find suitable words. "…just happened. I know it isn't fair, in fact it's down right unfair . You guys have so much to live for, for each other, for Jack and Erica." He paused again then said quietly. "It should be me lying there and I would give my life to save Chandler."

"No Joey, neither of you should be lying there."

They stayed like for what seemed like forever, just taking comfort in each other's sorrow.

After a while Joey stood up, "I'm just gonna pop outside for a minute."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler was confused. He was in a very bright room, it was all white, it hurt his eyes it was so bright. The room was empty; there was one door and a window.

The view from the window kept changing, at first he could only watch, be an observer, he was watching his friends, his Monica, his babies. Watching them all grieve for him, worry about him and it broke his heart. But the longer he was in the room he had been able to project himself from the window into the action.

He had visited Monica, had one more night with her.

He had been able to visit all his friends and spend some time, what could be the last time, talking to them, having fun with them.

He wanted to escape from this room but the door was the only exit, which was locked. The window was like portal to the living world, but after a while it tired him and he had no choice but to return back to the room.

After visiting Monica he had noticed what he can only describe as a spotlight shining from the ceiling. He jumped up and was able to touch it.

Chandler had never experienced pure peace and harmony before that moment.

He wanted to fight and live, but the longer he stayed in the room the bigger the spotlight got and more appealing it became. It was like he was meant to jump up and somehow be lifted through the spotlight. It felt wholesome and peaceful but at the same time his gut told him that if he did then that was the end. He would die and never see Monica again, and that thought tainted the purity of that spotlight.

For that reason he kept trying to break down that god forsaken door! He knew in his heart that his future, his beautiful wife and children were behind that door.

The door that wouldn't break down no matter how many times Chandler threw himself against.

The door that wouldn't open no matter how many times he tried to pick the lock.

The door that wouldn't budge after Chandler yelled and screamed at it in frustration.

There must be a way but Chandler didn't know how. So he did the next best thing, he sat on the window sill and watched the view; he watched his family and friends suffer and it nearly broke him. They were going through so much pain that for a second Chandler wandered towards the light in the ceiling just to stop their pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica was sitting on her own, crying, when Joey came back in. He saw her red raw eyes and went over to her, embracing her.

Monica and Joey were both crying, still hugging, and comforting each other when an alarm went off. They both turned towards Chandler. Before they could react a doctor and nurse rushed in, the doctor went immediately to Chandler while the nurse urged them out of the room.

"What's happening?" Monica said frantically.

"He has arrested." The nurse said very matter of fact.

"NO!" Monica protested, "no, please save him." She begged.

Monica and Joey were forced outside where the others were waiting.

"What's happening?" Ross demanded to know.

"He's arrested." Joey said quietly, Monica too distraught to talk.

Ross was so shocked that he had to sit down.

His worse fears had come true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Ok sorry if this chapter sucks but im pretty drunk right, pretty messed up day - has to be, I rarely drink!


	12. Chapter 12

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment. Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed. The fire department arrived, found and got Chandler out, however he's badly hurt and the medics are fighting to save his life.

Chandler is rushed to the hospital, the gang follow. Once at the hospital Ross goes to find out how Chandler is while Rachel goes to Monica and Phoebe and Mike go to see Joey. The doctor tells Ross he has good and bad news. The doctor explained to Ross that Chandler was in a coma and it is possible that he may never wake up. Ross breaks the news to the gang and Monica is obviously distraught and blames Joey. Monica now sits by her husband praying that he'll wake up.

Monica stays by Chandler's bedside and eventually falls asleep, Chandler visits her in her dream and tells her to forgive Joey. During the same evening Chandler also visits Joey in a dream and tells him that it's not his fault. The next day Joey and Monica both decide to talk to each other.

Monica and Joey weren't the only ones to have dreams about Chandler; Ross, Rachel and Phoebe also had dreams, and they described them to each other. Meanwhile Monica and Joey were clearing the air.

Chandler is trapped in his mind, he's stuck in a room where he can only watch his loved ones suffer, he can't stand to see them like that so he started to walk towards the light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler paused and turned back towards the window, he didn't want Monica to be inany pain anymore. But he didn't want to leave her -either, he sighed, the light was so appealing and so tempting.

Suddenly he felt a shock in his chest, it hurt, it was like no other pain he had ever experienced. And although it was painful, it was feeling, ever since he had been trapped here he didn't physically feel anything. There was nothing to touch, nothing to eat, the room was completely empty and although he felt the pain and it hurt but it also was real.

He felt it again and it bought him to his knees, it hurt but he was thankful, he felt the life running through his veins, even if it was painful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got a pulse!" Said the doctor treating Chandler, then he sighed. "He's stable again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He crawled to the door and leant his back against it. He took a deep breath and tried the handle again.

It was still locked.

And the light was still calling to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang sat outside Chandler's room praying for him to be ok. Chandler's door opened.

"We've managed to get him stabilised again, however if he arrests again I don't think he'll survive."

Monica started crying hysterically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler was still sitting by the door, he was suddenly weak and the light was growing, it had covered the entire ceiling and now was starting to travel down the walls. Chandler sobbed in frustration and kept tugging on the door handle.

"NO!" He said, standing up and facing the light straight on, "It's NOT my time, I am NOT leaving them!" He screamed pointing out the window. He turned back to the door and started to kick it with all his might.

"Chandler."

"Huh?" Chandler paused hearing someone call out his name.

"I love you, please don't leave me, you can't die."

He instantly knew it was Monica, but rather than her voice coming from the window like it was before, now it was coming from the other side of the door.

"I won't Monica." He said, determined, "I'm coming!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica sat by Chandler, begging him again. She felt so helpless, she held his hand tightly. Suddenly she saw his eyes twitch underneath his lids.

"Chandler? Baby can you hear me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler took a few steps back from the door and kicked it with all his might, he heard a crack. Well that was progress, he thought, he tried again.

Bang

The door splinted more, Chandler stepped back even further and run at the door full blast, ramming it with his shoulder. It hurt like hell but Chandler was never more grateful to feel pain, to feel reality.

He crashed through the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Ok I know I'm evil leaving it hanging there but :-P LOL anyway, like i'd let Chandler die - I love him too much! It's been fun watching, or reading, you guys squirm!

PS: No more chapters until I have at least 40 reviews! hehe more evilness!


	13. Chapter 13

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment. Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed. The fire department arrived, found and got Chandler out, however he's badly hurt and the medics are fighting to save his life.

Chandler is rushed to the hospital, the gang follow. Once at the hospital Ross goes to find out how Chandler is while Rachel goes to Monica and Phoebe and Mike go to see Joey. The doctor tells Ross he has good and bad news. The doctor explained to Ross that Chandler was in a coma and it is possible that he may never wake up. Ross breaks the news to the gang and Monica is obviously distraught and blames Joey. Monica now sits by her husband praying that he'll wake up.

Monica stays by Chandler's bedside and eventually falls asleep, Chandler visits her in her dream and tells her to forgive Joey. During the same evening Chandler also visits Joey in a dream and tells him that it's not his fault. The next day Joey and Monica both decide to talk to each other.

Monica and Joey weren't the only ones to have dreams about Chandler; Ross, Rachel and Phoebe also had dreams, and they described them to each other. Meanwhile Monica and Joey were clearing the air. Chandler is trapped in his mind, he's stuck in a room where he can only watch his loved ones suffer, he can't stand to see them like that so he started to walk towards the light.

Chandler arrests and the doctors fight to save his life; Chandler changes his mind and decides to go through the door even though it's locked. The doctors bring Chandler back and just afterwards Chandler manages to break down the door, he goes crashing through it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire was hot, so much heat it overwhelmed him. He was confused, he was back in Joey's apartment, trapped, but he wasn't going to make the same mistake this time. He wasn't going to back away into the bathroom; he was going to run through the flames even if it burns his skin off! Anything was better than going back into that room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica ran out of Chandler's room and grabbed a doctor.

"I think he's waking up!" She then turned and ran back into the room, followed by the doctor and the rest of the gang.

Monica returned to Chandler's bedside and took his hand again. His eyes were still twitching under his lids. The doctor stepped forward and opened each eyelid, checking his eyes with his penlight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was nearly there, nearly free when bursts of white light shone in his eyes. It distracted him and he stumbled, he hands stopping hitting the floor to steady him.

"Chandler?" He heard Monica calling him again, and started to feel her presence, and her hand in his. Chandler looked at his hand on confused, he could see that it was empty but he felt her touch and her soft skin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?" Monica asked the doctor, they all hovered around Chandler's bed hoping Monica was right, Chandler was waking up.

"He is coming out of it; he's not there yet though, keep talking to him, sometimes that helps." He smiled confidently.

"Chandler, honey, come on now, fight, you're nearly there."

While Chandler was in a coma he was deathly still, now, to Monica's delight, she saw his body twitch every few minutes, as if he was in a very deep dream. She tightened her grip and Joey stepped forward and took his other hand.

"Come on man." Joey said, encouraging Chandler.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler was still bent down on the floor when he felt Joey's presence as well as Monica's.

Must be nearly there, he thought.

He tried to stand but the fire was getting worse, this was too hard.

"HELP ME!" He screamed in frustration.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler's head tossed and he attempted to mumble something but the tube still down his throat stopped him from actually forming words.

Monica leant forward, kissed his forehead then moved her lips to his ear and whispered.

"You're nearly there, don't give up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're nearly there, don't give up."

He heard her in his head and it was enough to force him to his feet. He could see the apartment door, it was so close. He rejected any notion that there was a raging fire around him, stood up straight and ran as fast as he could to the door and went flying through.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler thought, at first, he was back in the godforsaken room; all he could see was a white ceiling. Then he heard sounds, hospital sounds. He blinked and tried to speak but something was in his throat. He started to panic; he managed to lift his arm and try to pull the tube out when someone stopped him.

He didn't notice anyone else in the room at first, but when his eyesight started to focus he saw Monica, his beloved Monica.

"Baby you're back." She said with a smile on her face.

Chandler visibly relaxed and suddenly felt exhausted. He started drifting between awake and asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chandler had started to open his eyes Monica and the rest of the gang tensed up, they had been hoping for this moment but it wasn't over yet, the doctor had mentioned a chance of brain damage, now was the moment of truth.

He had blinked a few times and started to panic when he felt the tube down his throat. Joey had stepped forward to calm him but Ross put a hand on his shoulder, no words were needed, Joey knew that Ross was telling him to let Monica help Chandler.

If anyone could bring Chandler out of this, it was his sister.

Phoebe slipped out to get the doctor again while Monica held Chandler's hand to stop him from pulling out the tube, her other caressing his forehead.

"It's okay baby, don't panic, you're in the hospital. Everything is going to be okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: I know I said I wanted 40 reviews before the next chapterbut I'm not that mean lol, anyway I'm going to busy over the bank holiday weekend (YAY 3-DAY WEEKEND!) so I may not get a chance to update until Monday or Tuesday. So NOW you guys can give me 50 reviews before Chapter 14. It's nearly finished now anyway, don't want it to go on too long otherwise it'll get boring.


	14. Chapter 14

So far…

Joey called the gang together to tell them some big news but he never showed up, Chandler went to his apartment to find him however he discovered a fire in the apartment. Chandler and Joey were trapped in the burning apartment, Chandler's quick thinking got Joey out but before Chandler could follow he was overcome with smoke and collapsed in the bathroom, hitting his head in the process.

Monica called 911 and then the rest of the gang (including Mike) rushed up to the apartment where they discovered the only way out blocked by flames. As they started backing away Joey came running out of the apartment, Chandler never followed. The fire department arrived, found and got Chandler out, however he's badly hurt and the medics are fighting to save his life.

Chandler is rushed to the hospital, the gang follow. Once at the hospital Ross goes to find out how Chandler is while Rachel goes to Monica and Phoebe and Mike go to see Joey. The doctor tells Ross he has good and bad news. The doctor explained to Ross that Chandler was in a coma and it is possible that he may never wake up. Ross breaks the news to the gang and Monica is obviously distraught and blames Joey. Monica now sits by her husband praying that he'll wake up.

Monica stays by Chandler's bedside and eventually falls asleep, Chandler visits her in her dream and tells her to forgive Joey. During the same evening Chandler also visits Joey in a dream and tells him that it's not his fault. The next day Joey and Monica both decide to talk to each other.

Monica and Joey weren't the only ones to have dreams about Chandler; Ross, Rachel and Phoebe also had dreams, and they described them to each other. Meanwhile Monica and Joey were clearing the air. Chandler is trapped in his mind, he's stuck in a room where he can only watch his loved ones suffer, he can't stand to see them like that so he started to walk towards the light.

Chandler arrests and the doctors fight to save his life; Chandler changes his mind and decides to go through the door even though it's locked. The doctors bring Chandler back and just afterwards Chandler manages to break down the door, he goes crashing through it. Chandler finally wins the battle and wakes up in hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler slowly opened his eyes, they felt heavy so he could only open them to slits.

"Chandler, baby can you hear me?"

"Mon?" Chandler whispered.

It was a couple of hours earlier when Chandler first came around, he was barely conscious but the doctor confirmed that he was out of danger and now he was just in a deep sleep. They removed the tube helping him breath.

"It's all ok baby."

"What happened?"

Joey stepped forward, he put a hand on Chandler's shoulder and Chandler turned around.

"You saved my life man; I don't know how to thank you." Joey's head dropped.

Chandler lifted his hand off the bed and took Joey's hand in his.

"You can thank me by making it big in LA."

The guys all looked at Joey in shock.

"Was that your big news?" Monica said.

"You're leaving New York?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"How did you know that Chandler?" Joey asked, ignoring the others.

"You told me." Chandler replied.

"But in my dream I did." Joey said shocked. The rest of the gang watch on confused.

Chandler felt confused, the longer he was awake the more distance the memory of that limbo world he was trapped in seemed. He remembered a window, a window he climbed through and visited his friends.

"I was stuck in a room," Chandler started, "there was only a window and a door. When I climbed through the window I was able to visit you guys, that's where Joey told me about LA."

"That was really you in our dreams!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Don't be silly Rach, that isn't possible!" Ross said.

"Wait, you ALL had dreams?" Monica said.

"They were real; well they were real to me." Chandler said. "I saw all of you individually. Monica in our house," Chandler smiled at that. "Joey in his apartment, Ross in our college dorm, Rach in our old apartment and Phoebe in my old apartment." They all looked at Chandler in shock, "it's becoming more fussy though." Chandler added.

"It was real." Joey said quietly. Then he leant forward and nearly crushed Chandler in a hug. After a second they all joint in for one big group hug.

"Ar…humm," The doctor stood at the door, disturbing the moment. They all pulled apart.

"Well how's Mr. Popular doing? How are you feeling Chandler?"

"Fine, I think."

"Ok well I want to do an examination so I'm afraid all of you need to leave for a few moments."

They all said brief goodbyes and left the room

"Ok Chandler I'm going to ask you a few questions and perform a quick exam ok."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the gang stood outside.

"So you all had dreams? I thought it was just me." Monica said.

"Wow, Chandler must have one very strong spirit to have visited us while he was in limbo."

"Pheebs it can't be true, Chandler's probably gotten confused and Joey you must have told him about LA before the fire."

"No he didn't, he would have told me, if he did" Monica said, Joey shock his head saying he didn't tell Chandler. "I agree with Pheebs, it was felt so real that I believed it was Chandler."

"Yeah but it's not possible." Ross started to argue.

"Why are we arguing?" Rachel intervened, "Chandler's ok and it doesn't look like he's got any brain damage so we should be celebrating."

Before any of them could reply the doctor came out of Chandler's room.

"Is he ok?" Monica asked.

"Yes, he doesn't appear to have any brain damage but I want to keep him in for about to week, just for observation."

"Oh I bet he was glad about that." Rachel joked.

"Oh yes, he did start to sulk once I broke that news to him. But he's a very lucky man; a week in here is nothing to complain about when he nearly didn't make it."

"Thanks doctor." They all said and went back in to see Chandler.

"Apparently they're not completely sure I'm alive so they want me to stay here a WEEK until they are sure!" Chandler moaned.

"It's not that bad babe," Monica said, crawling up onto the bed next to him. "I'll keep you company. And I'll bring the twins in; they'll keep you entertained as well."

"Where are the twins Mon?"

"Mum and Dad are looking after them, Ross and Rachel took them over there last night."

"Guys I want to say something," Chandler started and then paused, "when I was stuck in that room, or in a coma as the doctor explained, all that kept me going was knowing you guys were waiting for me, and I heard you guys calling me, which is why I came back. There was a minute there when I was going to leave, you have no idea tempting it was…" he stopped not knowing how to describe it.

"It's ok Chandler," Ross said, "You don't need to explain, we all believe you and are so glad you are back with us."

"I am back aren't I." Chandler said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah baby!" Joey said, they all laughed and joined in another group hug.

Things were going to be ok, Chandler thought; they all were going to be ok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Ok that's the end, I have a short attention span and I'm bored now, got an idea for another fic, still in the planning stage so not sure when it'll be up. Hope the ending was ok, not too anti-climatic. Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
